


Don't Tell Anyone

by BrendenOBrien4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Broken Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Violence, Fluff, M/M, Protective Scott, Rescue, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8240036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendenOBrien4/pseuds/BrendenOBrien4
Summary: Stiles had been in an abusive relationship with Derek for 3 years, Stiles had been keeping so many secrets from all of his friends. One day Derek goes too far and hurts Stiles badly, Stiles calls Scott to come get him. Scott worries about Stiles and gets him to finally open up to him.





	

"Ow!" Stiles cried when he was pushed to the floor by Derek, He climbs on top of Stiles and began punching him. "Derek please stop!" Stiles whimpered and tried to block his face, Derek got up after pushing him more into the ground. Derek stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind him, Stiles flinched at the loudness.

Stiles didn't even know why Derek went off this time, he had been so careful. Derek and Stiles started dating 3 years ago, it became abusive a couple months in. The first couple times Derek sincerely apologized, and Stiles held his ground when it came for Derek apologizing. He would make Derek get him drinks and fix dinner for him to make up. He gave up about a year and a half ago.

Stiles attempted to stand up but he was too dizzy, he covered his face and cried. He's so sick of it being like this, he needs to leave him before he goes too far and kills him. This was the furthest Derek's ever gone. Derek never punched him in the face because it would be too hard to cover up, he doesn't know how he will react once he gets back. Stiles' heart told himself to stop but his brain told him otherwise, he watched himself unlock his phone and call Scott.

"Hey buddy! What's up?" Scott asked excited to talk to Stiles, they hadn't spoke in a while.

"Um... A-are you busy?" Stiles questions why he called Scott, "Sorry this was a mistake... sorry," he began to tear up

"Woah, wait... what's wrong?" Scott became concerned

Stiles tried to get up but he's to sore, enough is enough. "Can you come get me?" Stiles blurts out before he changed his mind.

"Yes! Yeah, of course, dude what's wrong? Where are you?" Scott asked while immediately getting up and grabbing his keys, this gave him terrible flashbacks to when Stiles was in that cave and they couldn't find him.

"I'm at Derek and my house... please hurry before he gets back," Stiles  said.

"Who?" Scott panicked and runs to his car, "You can tell me when I get there, it will be five minutes," Scott said pulling out of his driveway and speeding.

Stiles hung up and he forced himself to stand up, he goes to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He lets out a sigh, it was worst than he thought. He was bleeding and both eyes were bruised, he washed his face and the door opens.

"Stiles!?" Scott rushes in trying to find Stiles, "I'm in here..." Stiles said regretting he called Scott. He wants to leave but he knows Scott's going to be disappointed in him and ask a million questions on why he stayed. Scott ran to meet Stiles in the bathroom, he was shocked and covered his mouth when he saw how bad Stiles looked. Along with the fresh bruises, Stiles got super skinny, Derek controlled what he ate as well.

Scott had a thousand things going through his mind, he helped Stiles walk because he was limping. By helped it was more of Scott doing the work. When they got out of the house they saw Derek pull up frantically in the driveway, Scott had parked on the street. Stiles heart sped up and his fear was visible, Scott put two and two together. "Thank God! Did you catch him?" Derek asked trying to save his ass, Scott glared at him. "The intruder... baby are you ok? You must have been so scared," Derek faked crying and went to comfort Stiles. "Don't... Touch... Him... Again... ever!" Scott said keeping Stiles out of his touch and his wolf taking over and his eyes glow.

Derek knows he screwed up Scott put Stiles in the passenger seat, he death glares Derek wanting to murder him. Wanting to torture him every second waiting for him to die slowly for doing this to Stiles. He locked the door and Derek runs to Stiles side. "Please Stiles... I don't have anyone else, I don't like hurting you... I'll go to therapy and try to get better!" Derek got on his knees and sincerely begged. Scott stepped on the gas, somewhere in Stiles heart he was happy because he had begun to unlock his door.

The car was awkwardly silent until Stiles notices Scott had passed the road to his house, "Where are we going?" Stiles asked softly. "Hospital..." Scott said angrily, anger towards Derek not towards Stiles. Stiles curls himself into a ball and sobbed, Scott pulled over. "How long has he been doing this to you?" Scott asked, "This... this was the first time..." Stiles lied. "Don't lie to me!" Scott yelled not meaning to, Stiles flinched and cried harder. Scott's heart broke, he turned off the car and unbuckled Stiles.

He picked up Stiles and sat him in his lap, holding him like he use to when he would comfort Stiles. Stiles said something but it was muffled because he said it onto Scott's shoulder, "Calm down..." Scott said soothingly and rub Stiles back. Stiles started hyperventilating and having a panic attack, "Stiles breathe..." Scott moved his head to face him. He cupped the sides of Stiles head and made eye contact, every time he'd do this Stiles would calm down. Scott felt an emotion he hadn't ever had with Stiles, jealousy. He was jealous that he had loved a low life like Derek and not him. He wanted to make out with him and mark him as his, but he respected Stiles and it's obviously not that time.

"Please... don't tell anyone, it's just a couple bruises and a sprained ankle," Stiles begged Scott, "Please don't take me to the hospital," Stiles begged with his big puppy dog eyes. Scott can't resist Stiles puppy dog eyes "Stiles... I don't know you look pretty beaten up," Scott hesitated. "Please..." he whispered, "only if you let me help clean you up, and if I ask you what happened you'll tell the truth, ok?"  Scott told Stiles and he nodded. He grabs Stiles hand and intertwined their fingers, he began taking the pain. This will help him heal quicker, "Thank you..." Stiles sighed in relief. "I love you..." Scott said and kissed Stiles cheek. It surprised Stiles, he hadn't been kissed or heard those words in forever. "I love you too..." Stiles blushed, he always had a crush on Scott.

Scott drove to his house and helped him walk up to his room, Scott got some spare clothes the would sort of fit Stiles. He sat them on his bed and then he got a towel from the hall closet while Stiles started running the water for the shower. Scott leans against the door frame and Stiles waits for him to close the door. "C-can you close the door?" Stiles asked, "Show me," Scott commanded. Stiles began to protest but he knew Scott would drag him to the hospital if he didn't show him. "Don't freak out..." Stiles said with anxiety and "I won't buddy, I'm just worried," Scott explained.

Stiles took his shirt off and Scott covered his mouth in shock, "Stiles... Why would you stay with him if he was doing this to you..." Scott asked and his eyes teared up. Scott had never seen bruising this bad ever. His torso was mixed with his fair skin, and then the purple and black of the bruise took up most of the body. "He can change... he said he would get help..." Stiles said wanting to believe it but somewhere inside of him knew things wouldn't change. "He loves me," Stiles said to himself trying to believe it himself. "That isn't love, Stiles," Scott said keeping calm from wanting to murder Derek, "This is..." Scott speed walked towards Stiles and kissed him. "I love you, Stiles... I've always loved you, and I won't express it to you by abusing you," Scott pulled away and looked him in the eye. Stiles was so surprised, he stripped off Scott's shirt and kissed him back. "I love you, too..." Stiles giggled. Stiles moved in with Scott soon after, they began dating a couple months later. It took a long time but Stiles wounds healed mentally and physically, Scott was there for him every minute.


End file.
